Pregnancy Isn't As Simple As That
by chrizzle
Summary: Bagaimana mungkin seorang mary sue seperti Hinata disangka hamil, diteriaki hamil di depan banyak orang, bahkan dituduh akan membunuh kandungannya. "DEMI TUHAN AKU TIDAK HAMIL." "Ja-jadi semua salah paham?" For GHOST 2013. Newbie nih, Ikutan yaa.


**Disclaimer : Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

Saat ini sedang ada rapat aliansi Negara Hi. Seluruh pemimpin desa shinobi wajib mengikuti rapat ini. Selain itu hadir pula para petinggi negara serta perwakilan dari masing masing klan dari desa.

Dan sekarang Hinata dan Neji sedang duduk di barisan paling akhir karena terlambat datang. Sementara itu, Naruto sebagai Rokudaime Hokage baru sedang menyampaikan pidatonya. Gaara duduk di barisan depan bersama pemimpin desa lain dan menatap malas kesemua arah peserta yang hadir dalam rapat ini. Namun tidak dengan seorang wanita yang sedang mencari tempat duduk karena keterlambatannya dan melemparkan tatapan maafnya kesemua orang yang merasa ternganggu. Ia tersenyum geli saat wanita itu menduduki tasnya sendiri lalu berdiri lagi, dan memancing perhatian dari para peserta bagian belakang rapat itu. Dia, Hinata Hyuuga. Seseorang yang sangat ia kagumi.

Setelah duduk dan mendengarkan hanya tiga kata, Neji tiba-tiba khawatir karena adik kesayangannya itu tiba tiba menunduk dan mengelus elus mata kakinya. "Hinata-sama ada apa?"

"Entahlah Neji-nii. Kakiku sakit sekali. Sepertinya sendinya bergeser." Hinata mengaktifkan byakugannya sendiri lalu mengangguk angguk. Ia lalu hendak mengaktifkan jutsu untuk mengeluarkan cakra medisnya. Tapi ditahan kakaknya.

"Tunggu! Biar aku panggilkan Sakura." Neji lalu berlari keluar tanpa persetujuan Hinata.

"Ahh, Niisan selalu lupa kalau aku juga seorang ninja medis." Hinata lalu membetulkan posisi duduknya. Namun tiba-tiba perutnyapun terasa sakit. Tak mau ambil pusing, ia lalu membetulkan isi perutnya yang berantakan dengan cakra. Seorang Hyuuga memang adalah shinobi yang sangat ahli dalam pengendalian cakranya. Yah, seperti sekarang ini. Membetulkan isi perut dengan cakra? Yang benar saja, Hinata.

Neji lalu datang dan mengajak Hinata keluar ruang rapat.

Didalam ruang perawatan…

"Wah, benar Hinata. Sendi mata kakimu bermasalah. Tapi aku sudah memberikan pertolongan pertama. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan sekarang." Hinata mengangguk senang, sementara Neji bernafas lega. Namun saat mereka keluar, tangan Sakura menahan Hinata.

"Hei, di Suna ada ikan yang sangat ampuh untuk mengobati sendi atau tulang yang bergeser." Ia lalu mengambil plastik bening yang isinya adalah tiga ekor ikan berukuran sedang. "Aku membawanya untuk Tsunade-sama. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak keberatan untuk berbagi." Ia lalu mengambil seekor ikan dan memberikannya ke tangan Hinata.

"Ingat. Kau harus memakannya hidup-hidup. Kalau tidak, obatnya tak akan bekerja." Seketika Hinata kaget. Hidup-hidup? Neji dan Sasuke yang hadir disana juga kaget, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ara. Bagaimana ini, Hinata? Padahal aku tak keberatan memanggang ikan itu dengan elemen apiku." Kata Sasuke setelah lebih dari tiga menit tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hinata sudah bersiap dengan jyuukennya, tapi Sasuke sudah keburu kabur dan menarik Sakura keluar.

"Hinata-sama, tidak ada pilihan lain."

Akhirnya dengan sangat-sangat keberatan, Hinata memakan ikan itu. Hidup-hidup.

Mereka lalu kembali ke ruang rapat. Tak lama, Hinata kembali merasakan aneh di perutnya. Ia lalu mengaktifkan byakugannya dan kaget. Ia memanggil Neji untuk ikut mengaktifkan byakugannya dan menerawang di perut Hinata.

"Dia… masih hidup?"

Astaga. Hinata merasa perutnya seperti akuarium.

"Neji-nii. Aku tak peduli lagi apakah aku akan sakit atau tidak. Dia harus dibunuh!" Neji memandang Hinata lama, dan akhirnya mengangguk. Hinata lalu berdiri, berniat keluar dan membunuh ikan dengan cakranya.

"JANGAN!"

_Flashback._

_Gaara mengamati Hinata yang sedang mengoperasikan cakra di perutnya. Dari raut wajahnya ia merasa kesakitan. Ada apa dengannya? Ia pun masih mengamati saat Neji keluar lalu kembali lagi dan membawa Hinata keluar bersamanya. Gaara cemas, dalam hati ia berdoa agar tak ada yang terjadi pada wanita itu._

_Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata dan Neji kembali. Wajah Hinata tampak lebih segar. Gaara bernafas lega. Namun ia kembali dibingungkan beberapa menit kemudian oleh byakugan aktif yang mengarah ke perut Hinata. Gaara yang cerdas, mengamati gerak bibir Neji dan Hinata. _

"_Dia… masih hidup?"_

"_Neji-nii. Aku tak peduli lagi apakah aku akan sakit atau tidak. Dia harus dibunuh!"_

_Dia? Dia siapa? Siapa yang harus dibunuh? Otak seseorang yang rata-rata pun akan menyimpulkan bahwa Hinata… hamil. Saat Hinata akan keluar, ia lalu berteriak dengan keras._

"_JANGAN!" Gaara berteriak, Hinata dan seluruh peserta rapat bingung._

"KUMOHON JANGAN! KAU SEDANG HAMIL! KALAUPUN KAU TAK MENGINGINKANNYA, BIAR AKU YANG MENJAGANYA! SETIDAKNYA BIARKAN DIA HIDUP. ANAK ADALAH TITIPAN TUHAN! JANGAN MEMBUNUH ANAKMU SENDIRI, HINATA!" Gaara berteriak dengan sungguh-sungguh sambil setengah berlari kearah Hinata. Hinata cengok. Neji yang sudah mengerti lalu menahan tawa yang tampaknya tak akan berhasil. Seluruh peserta rapat memandang Hinata dan Gaara. Naruto yang sedang berpidato pun ikutan cengok.

Ditengah keheningan yang dahsyat, Hinata menjadi mual, ia lalu berjalan ke pintu keluar. Tapi Gaara lalu mencegahnya, dan menggendongnya dengan bridal style keluar, kearah ruang perawatan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan membunuhnya!"

"Membunuh apa? Aku tidak hamil."

"Kau hamil! Aku tau percakapanmu dengan Neji"

"Tidak kau salah paham. Tak ada siapa-siapa di perutku. Aku sudah mengeceknya dengan byakugan."

"Kau bisa berbohong. Tapi tidak padaku."

"Lepas! Aku harus ke muntah."

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau melakukannya."

Setelah perdebatan itu, Gaara sampai ke ruang perawatan, tapi tidak ada Sakura atau siapapun disana. Ia lalu membaringkan Hinata di salah satu tempat tidur. Hinata yang merasa tambah mulas berniat kabur, tapi Gaara dengan cepat menahannya.

"Kumohon! Aku tidak kuat lagi."

"Tidak! Aku akan membuatmu kuat. Aku bersedia menjadi ayahnya kalau perlu."

Pipi Hinata merona, namun mual diperutnya bertambah dan seketika pipinya menjadi pucat kembali. Ia harus membunuh ikan yang berputar-putar diperutnya itu sekarang, kalau tidak ia akan muntah disini. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan cakra di telapak tangannya.

"Tidak!" Tangan Gaara yang menahan Hinata pun bertambah kuat.

"Ku-kumohon.. uhhh ka-kalau tidak a-aku akan…" Terlambat, Hinata sudah mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Akhirnya keluarlah ikan yang menjadi tersangka itu dan menggelepar-gelepar di atas tempat tidur.

"Ini… anakmu?" Tanya Gaara perlahan, sambil menunjuk kearah ikan itu.

"BUKAN BODOH!" Hinata akhirnya bisa berteriak. "Demi Tuhan aku tidak hamil. Setidaknya belum."

Mulut Gaara membentuk O sempurna. "Ja-jadi semua salah paham?"

Hinata memutar bola matanya. "Ya. Salah paham." Ia lalu turun dari tempat tidur. Masa bodoh dengan ikan itu. "Aku masih muda. Aku belum mau hamil. Bahkan belum mau menikah sekarang." Ia lalu melangkah ke pintu keluar.

"Hei, kalau denganku bagaimana?"

Mata Hinata membelalak. Ia lalu merona hebat.

"Bo-bodoh!" Teriaknya panik lalu keluar dengan membanting pintu.

Diluar, Hinata bersandar disebelah pintu masuk ruang perawatan, memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang.

_Sepertinya aku mau_.


End file.
